TRTSS32: The War between Chaos and Order!
by ocramed
Summary: The powers-that-be have decided to play game, with Ranma Saotome as its pawn! Featuring Ranma as a superhero while Usagi is the villain! A Ranma Half x Sailor Moon x DC x Marvel crossover... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS32: The War between Chaos and Order! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R ½, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

It is said that the Universe is designed not as a random collection of variables and gases, but is based upon an intricate, dynamic system of checks-and-balances that keeps it functioning. In the Universes' natural state, there is "The Wyld", or raw chaos. When things settle down, a force known as "The Weaver", steps in to make things complex, such as biological life-form or natural law. But eventually, like all things, nothing last forever, as both nature and nurture breaks down within the grasp of "The Wyrm", the Universal aspect of balance that either brings about destruction or kismet. This is what cosmologist would describe as "divine providence", because the Triat, as it is understood, is an immaterial concept, not a material one, although it has a place in creating a dynamic, complex system of Universal governance.

Since Creation, and perhaps before, these cosmic forces were equal partners in maintaining the integrity of the Universe. However, as this cycle of birth, life and death occurred on a continual basis, what was just a complex system became sentient complex system, as evident when the Weaver, not wanting to suffer the cosmic cycle, began to pattern itself across the Universe for dominance, hence the creation of the Lords of Order. This, in turn, made the Wyld mad, and the Wyrm madder, hence the creation of the Lords of Chaos and Oblivion respectively. They would serve as a "pressure release valve" of sorts for cosmos, as a war for dominance within the Triat, both "hot" and "cold", brewed. In fact, the latest skirmish was about to take place…

It was an ordinary evening in Nekomi, located in Chiba Prefecture, although a certain princess and her knight weren't so ordinary.

"I love you Ranma Saotome," Usagi Tsukino cooed, as she cuddled with her husband.

"Ditto," replied Ranma, as he embraced his wife.

Meanwhile, Usagi's co-wife, Akane Tendo, looks on with disgust.

"You two disgust me," Akane replied.

"What's your problem now?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Look, I agree to this…ménage trios because I didn't want to be seen as prudish."

"And I helped," Usagi said, as she spoke in a deep Southern accent, which was her way of imitating an American chicken batter commercial.

"Um, yeah," Akane said, as she sweated a little. She always thought that her co-wife was a bit strange…

"Anyway, I bet you two have never had a fight, let alone a disagreement."

"Actually, we have had many disagreements," Ranma said. "In fact, we actually engaged in open warfare.

"Since when?"

"Well, whenever I get a personality shift," Usagi said, as she turns towards Ranma. "Sometimes, it's when we're caught up in the usual 'plots within plots' nonsense."

"Usually because of YOU," Ranma said with a smirk.

"ANY-way, the best thing about our fights is the make-up sex," Usagi said with a contented sigh.

"That really sounds…dysfunctional," Akane said.

"Hey, whatever works, girlfriend."

"Look, we better finish up, so we can ALL get some sleep," Ranma said.

"Fine," Akane said with resignation. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Good," Usagi said. "Now, let me introduce you to the wonderful world of 'Inujutsu'."

"What's that?" Akane asked.

"It's…a martial arts technique for women," Ranma said, as he wasn't sure if Usagi teaching Akane 'sex-craft' was a good idea or not, even if there was a martial aspect to it…

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" Akane said, as her ears perked up. "I like learning new martial arts techniques."

"If you say so," Usagi said. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Both Ranma and Akane looked at Usagi as if she lost her mind.

"…"

"Ah-hum," Usagi said, as she coughed to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry about that. It's a force of habit…"

Meanwhile, someplace beyond space and time…

"I don't you to harm my future husband!" said the goddess Tsunami of Jurai, who was one of the Chosun.

"Tsuna-chan, you should relax," said Tokimi to her sister, who wore a mischievous grin. "First of all, the Lords of Chaos has decided to test my theory that Ranma is worthy of promotion to our level, when it is time to create a new 'Choushin'. And secondly, the Lords of Order will grant you authorization to use one of their own to facilitate the test."

"A test that you had a hand in causing, I bet!"

"Tsunami, you should have more faith in Ranma's abilities to overcome any obstacle thrown his way," Washu said. "He's done things to achieve that are legendary, even now."

"I…guess so," Tsunami said with a sigh. "It's just that I don't Ranma to die, or do something that will cause him to be stuck in his girl form."

"Like that would stop him from wooing maidens," Washuu scoffed.

"Well, again, you do have the right to choose an opponent amongst the Lords of Order for Ranma to face," Tokimi said.

"Any opponent?" Tsunami asked.

"Yep."

"Then…I choose HER," Tsunami said, as she pointed to a certain Dumpling-headed Moon Princess.

"Her?" Washu asked. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing, but she's harmless. It'll be quick."

"I suppose you're right," Tokimi said. "And, it'll make great cocktail conversations in the end."

"Then, it's settled," Washu said, as she produces a bowl of popcorn out of thin air. "Man, I can't wait for the fireworks to begin…"

The next day…

"I thought Usagi was supposed to be here now?" Minako Aino said, as she waited around the grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple (aka the Hikawa Shrine) with her fellow 'Inner Scouts'.

"She should be," Ami Mizuno said, as she looked at h.

"Does anyone know why Usagi called a 'senshi' meeting?" Makoto Kino asked.

"Beats me," Minako said.

"Well, she better get here SOON," Rei Hino said, as she continued to sweep the floor of the courtyard that was the Hikawa Shrine. "I'm not in the mood for nonsense today…"

"It must be that 'time of the month'," Makoto said.

"I don't think Martians have menstrual cycles," Ami mused. "At least, I don't know the equivalent…"

"Hey, there's white bunny rabbit," said Artemis, as the creature hops a bit towards the group.

"Poor thing," Luna said. "I wonder if it's lost…"

Just then, a Crescent moon mark appears on its forehead.

"Eh?" Makoto said, as she steps closer to the rabbit. "I didn't know there were other survivors from Mus-"

Just then, the rabbit morphs into a nude Usagi.

"Hey, guys," Usagi said, as she shivered a bit. "Um, do guys have any clothes?"

Everyone just simply stared at their "fearless leader".

"…"

A short time later…

"What the hell are you running around like that?" Rei yelled.

"I got stuck doing something in 'The Red' with Ranma this morning," Usagi said, as she pulled at the clothes Rei lent her.

"What is that?" Makoto asked.

"Isn't the Red an extra-dimensional energy field that governs living things?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Usagi said. "More to the point, the Red is the morphogenic field that makes animal life—sentient and non-sentient alike—possible on any given field. The Green is a similar field that governs plants."

"So, what do you have to do with that…Red?" Makoto asked.

"Well, Ranma and I got sucked into that field, and had to exist as our animal totem—me as a rabbit and him as a cat—for years."

"Years?" Rei asked. KmREzrzU

"Yeah. Such dimensions can be timeless, where the days run into nights and vice versa. It can be a bit disorienting at times."

Pause.

"So, that's why I was late, guys."

"Well, the next time something like that happens, let us know," Luna said.

"Yeah, we worry about you going off on these misadventures of yours sometimes," Artemis said.

"By the way, is Ranma okay?" Minako asked out of concern for her 'husband'."

"He's…recovering, from his experience," Usagi said, as she formed a big sweat drop on the back of her head. "But, I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"You know, I don't mind cuddling with Ranma and all, but THIS…IS…REDICULOUS!" Akane yelled, as Ranko-neko purred contently on her lap. Ranma had become a classic 'cat-girl' for some reason…

"Maybe he'll snap out of it?" Ukyo offered. She had come over to visit Ranma and Akane that day, when Ranko-neko appeared.

"I hope you're right, Ukyo," Akane said with a sigh. "But Ranma will have a lot of explaining to do when he snaps out of…this."

'Heh,' Ranma-onna thought to herself, as she continued to pretend to be napping by feigning insanity. The last thing she wanted was to explain where she ended up that morning, after she and Usagi went out for their morning walk.

'All I have to do is ride it out…'

Later that day…

"Really, Ranma," Akane said, as she and Ranma sparred for a bit. "I really wish you didn't go on these adventures of yours."

"Can't be helped," Ranma replied, as he ducked a kick to head. "Sometimes, I get roped into these things, simply because of who I am."

"You mean, you being a womanizing, egotistical jerk have something to do with you getting into trouble?" Akane said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Akane," Ranma said, as he threw a punch that Akane would side-step. "You and I both know that I'm a magnet for trouble, regardless of what I do. Also, as a 'superhero', either as 'Ronin', 'Doctor Ranma' or 'Wonder Woman' or some other moniker, I have to confront trouble."

"I suppose you're right," Akane said. "I just want to have a nice, normal life, in a world where Rin and Kenma can grow up in a normal environment."

"Well, I hope so, too," Ranma said. "I hope so, too-"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt from out of nowhere struck Ranma.

"Arrrgh!" Ranma said, as he was bathed in energy that arced around him.

"Ranma-!" Akane said, as she was nearly blinded by the light…

When the light died down, there were seven figures standing where Ranma once stood…

"Ranma?" Akane asked. She was wondering why there were twelve people who looked like Ranma, but were dressed in superhero costumes.

"Miss, do you know why we are here?" said one of the Ranma(s), as he scanned the dojo with…X-Ray vision. Other than a spit-curl on his forehead, and a Superman suit, he looked exactly the same.

"Um, well…"

"We are wasting time," said Ranma, as he crouched a bit while speaking in a gravel voice in a Batman suit. "We have to determine which of the usual suspects have caused us to be here."

"Before getting into this further, I think you guys need to take a look at each other," Akane said.

"Sister, what is the problem?" said Ranko, who wore a Wonder Woman costume.

"Each of you look like Ranma," Akane said.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth, Ma'am?" asked Ranma, who was dressed in a Captain America-outfit.

"Of course I am!" Akane said angrily. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Easy, there!" said a flying, tiny Ranko, who sported wasp wings. "No one is calling you a liar."

Pause.

"By the way, I just LOVE your fashion sense."

"Um, thanks?"

"I no like waiting around!" said a gamma-hulk version of Ranma said. "Want to smash someone!"

"The fiend who is responsible for this travesty WILL be vanquished!" said a Ranma dressed in Asgardian garb.

"I say we need to assess the situation, and formulate a plan of action," said Ranma, as he spoke through an "Iron Man" suit.

"Would you get that thing off your face?" Akane said.

"Look, we can we do right now?" said a larger version of Ranma, who was dressed in a Giant-Man costume.

"We could scout ahead?" said Ranma in a Green Lantern costume.

"Just a second," said Ranma in a Flash costume. He virtually disappears, by running at super-speed, and then reappears.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary, except that there are versions of us out there."

"No, we are versions of the originals," said a green-skinned version of Ranma, who was bald.

"So, we're the clones?" said a blond Ranma in an orange/green wet suit.

"That is a possibility, thanks to my telepathy."

"Is it possible to reconnect with you all's true memories?" Akane asked. She was worried about this situation.

"That is possible, but we need to know the extent of the false memories influence on our minds."

"For now, we should name ourselves differently, to differentiate ourselves from our counterparts," said the other Ranma in the Superman suit. "So, I'll start it. From now on, I'll be…'Super-Ranma'."

Akane groaned. Leave it to her husband to fulfill his egotistical imperatives…

"All in favor: say 'Aye'," Super-Ranma said.

Everyone general agreed

"Motion carried."

"Not exactly glamourous, but it'll do," said Wasp-Ranko, as she fluttered about. She turned to Wonder-Ranko.

"Say, you want to go shopping?"

Akane wanted to die out of embarrassment, but held her inner strength intact.

"So, what should we do, Bat-Ranma?" asked Green Lantern-Ranma.

"We have to make sure this phenomenon is localized," Bat-Ranma said, as he turns around to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"To do…research," Bat-Ranma said before leaving the scene. "Worse case scenario is that if we are here, our counterparts are here as well…"

"You're not saying a bunch of evil Ranma(s) are out there?" Akane said fearfully.

"Anything is possible," Bat-Ranma said, just before turning away. "And that is what is frightening…"

Meanwhile, in the middle of Juuban Park, there was a giant 'Hello Kitty' in the middle of the duck pond.

"I call the first meeting of the alliance between the Injustice Senshi and the Senshi of Evil," said a bald Usagi, who was dressed in a female dress skirt.

"Oh, joy," said a Usagi wearing clown make-up and green-hair. "Now, all we need to have is clown for this party- wait. I'm here…"

Suddenly, this Usagi breaks out a classic "boom box", and began to dance the jig.

"It's party time!"

"Oh, shut up, clown!" said a red-skinned Usagi, who wore a yellow ring. "The only thing I want is to find the person responsible for this!"

"And we will," said a Usagi dressed in green Asgardian garb, and had the look of a person skilled in the mystic arts. "We will find out who did this to us, and exploit the situation."

"I hope you are right, Trickster," said a masked Usagi, who spoke in a German accent. "I do not like the fact that I am stuck in the body of the Moon Princess."

"It very likely that the mind of others have influenced the Moon Princess into becoming…this," the bald Usagi said. "For now, we have to find out if this is localized."

"In the meantime, we have a city to dominate," purred a cheetah-girl version of Usagi.

"If we do, we do it carefully. There are still heroes out there."

"Of course," said a Usagi in a wetsuit and headgear that was shaped like a manta ray. "But this is only a temporary measure, correct?"

"Correct. One way or another, we will beat our enemies! HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Basically, Ranma and Usagi have been split along classic superhero/villain lines, with Ranma playing the hero, while Usagi is the villain. Over time, their core personalities will pop through the surface of the masks they are wearing. But will it be enough to stop the situation from spiraling out of control? Time will only tell.**

**Next Time: Super-Ranma v. Lex Usagi! Bat-Ranma v. Joker-Moon! Wonder Ranko v. the Bunny Cheetah! See you next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS29: The War between Chaos and Order! – By DSWynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R ½, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

"And you want to work for the 'The Daily Tokyo', Mister…?" asked the newspaper editor.

"Ranma Saotome, sir," said Ranma, as he adjusts his glasses. Super-Ranma decided to use his memories of the famed newspaper reporter, Clark Kent. Thanks to some mental techniques he has learned over the years, Super-Ranma knows who he is. Hopefully, those techniques will help him utilize his new "Super-Genius" to solve the present crisis…

That is why Ranma was having a meeting with the editor-in-chief Peri Hawaito, who was a veteran journalist from back in the day.

"And I see that you attend the Nekomi Institute of Technology as a 'Multi-Media and Graphic Design' major."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said. "I'm into web-design, mostly. I do have an extensive 'blogging' back, and I am a member of the Journalism Club…"

"I see," the editor said. "Well, we don't have many openings for a regular reporter, but I could hire you on an assignment-by-assignment basis."

"That could work," Ranma said with a broad smile.

"Then, you're hired," the newspaper editor said, as he gets up from his seat. He then sticks his head out the window of his office.

"Miss Rein!" said the editor. "Get in here…"

A minute later, an attractive brunette comes storming into the office.

"Peri, I have a story that could put this 'rag' on the map, and you are calling me here for…?" said the woman.

"Roisuko, this is your partner for your assignment," Peri said. "His name is Ranma Saotome, and I want you to show him the ropes."

"Ranma, huh?" Roisuko said, as she looked at Ranma with a discerning eye.

"Yes, Miss Rein," Ranma said, as he extends his hand in friendship.

"Humph. Fine, but if he breaks anything, it's coming out of the company, not my wallet."

"Why would I break anything?" Ranma said with a confused look on his face.

"Whatever, just get my story," Peri said, as he sits back down.

"Whatever you say, chief," Roisuko said, as she gives one final glare before leaving the office.

"And don't call me 'chief'!" Peri yelled.

"Um, and thanks again, Mr. Hawaito," Ranma waved meekly, as he waves at his new boss, before leaving his office…

"Okay, I got information on an interesting development," Roisuko said, as she typed on her computer. "Apparently, there is an 'Alexis Usagino'."

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"That is the million yen question. According to my sources, Alexis is the half-sister of billionaire industrialist Alexander Luthor. Apparently, her mother, a princess from Crescent Island, from the Village Hidden in the Moon, and Lex's father had a fling."

"That is interesting," Ranma said, as he produced a sweat drop on the back his head. He realized that whatever was happening to him, happened to-

"Miss Rein!" said a younger man, as he presents a few photographs in an exposed envelope to Roisuko.

"What is it, Jimi?" Roisuko asked.

"I got those photos you wanted," Jimi Orusen said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Hey, you must be the new guy. My name is Jimi Orusen."

"Um, hi," Ranma replied.

"He's an intern here," Roisuko said. "Well, it looks like we might have an opportunity to see Miss Usagino in person."

"How is that?" Ranma asked.

"I got us some tickets to tonight's gala that the Mishima Zaibatsu was hosting. Apparently, Miss Usagino will be proposing a joint-venture that could put GENOM in the front seat for advanced robotics, cybernetic and bionic technology."

"Can I come, Miss Rein?" Jimi asked. "Can I?"

"That's why I got us another ticket."

"That's so cool!"

"So, you got any decent clothes to wear, minnow?" Roisuko asked.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Ranma asked with a frown.

"Because, I want to look my best, you know. So, should you meet me here, or do I have to pick you up?"

"I can be here, Roisuko."

"Good to hear…"

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo branch of LexCorp, an intense conversation was taken place…

"I swear to GOD, that I'm going to get you for this, Usagi!" yelled Lex Luthor, as he spoke over a secured communication channel, via holographic projection.

"I don't see why you're upset, Lex," Usagi said, as she was choosing which wig to wear for the afternoon. "You've always wanted me to be on YOUR side, when it comes to your…scrapes with Superman. Besides, I got the bald head thing going."

"Flattery will get you NO where. But you took controlling interest of the Far East Division of LexCorps from me."

"Look, you're still getting the lion-share of all revenue from sales of military technology. I'm simply using your resources for my own…purposes."

"Yes, I've heard that you are in a domestic dispute with that husband of yours," Luthor replied.

"Not a domestic dispute. For reason, I believe that Ranma needs to be defeated. I don't understand it myself, but as soon as I defeat him and the other Ranma(s), then I will prove myself that I don't need him to justify my existence."

"That sounds interesting, but I still should do something about you. I mean, you and I both know that the press release you put out about your background is phony."

"Of course it is. I couldn't well tell the world who I really am. And besides, everyone knows that you're a super-villain anyway."

"I'm retired from that line of work."

"Sure, you are. And I happen to dislike sundaes. Look, at the very least, this will be entertainment for you."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, knowing your background, I'm sure you'll introduce some advanced systems."

"I'm sure," Alexis said drolly, thinking that the remote switches she will be installing in all LexCorps Weapon Systems will do much to put weapons proliferation in check…

"Alright, alright," Luthor said. "I'll have the contracts drawn up, so that you will be given full authority over the Tokyo Division."

"Thanks," Alexis replied, as she presents Lex her choice of wigs. "So, Lex, should I go as 'Cher' or 'Lady Gaga'?"

"Like I care what you put on your head…"

Meanwhile…

"Look!" said Ami. "Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!" Minako said.

"No, it's a plane," Makoto replied.

"It's Ranma in a 'Superman' costume," Rei said with a smirk, as Super-Ranma lands on the steps of the Hakawa Shrine's Cherry Hill Temple.

"'Sup," Super-Ranma said. "I need to ask you-"

"We know why you are here, Ranma," Rei said. "In fact, we were about to call you as soon we learned what happened to Usagi."

"What happened?"

"Well, we got together for our senshi meeting, when suddenly, she was struck by lightning. When the smoke cleared, she was gone."

"'Gone'?" Super-Ranma replied.

"Yes," Ami said. "Did something happen to you like that?"

"Yes, except I didn't disappear from where I was."

"So what happened to you anyway?" Makoto said.

"And why are you dressed like Superman?" Minako asked.

"I don't know why it happened, but I became near-duplicates of the members of the Justice League and the Avengers."

"Well, that explains the duplicate energy spikes," Ami said.

"The question is what happened to the Moon Princess," Artemis said.

"And where is Usagi now?" Luna said.

"I might have an idea of what happened to her, but I am still discerning some clues," Super-Ranma said.

Suddenly, Ami's Mercury Computer sounds off.

"I'm picking up a teleportation signal," Ami said. "Located: Downtown."

And then, a huge explosion could be heard in the direction of Downtown Tokyo.

"It looks like you were right," Super-Ranma said, as he used his X-Ran vision to see what was going on…

"Oh, boy," Super-Ranma said, as he started to sweat.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"You don't want to know," Super-Ranma said, as he took to the skies. Destination: Downtown Tokyo…

Bizzaro Super-Usagi was tearing up the streets of Downtown Tokyo, when Super-Ranma appeared.

"Me use love to not conquer all!" Bizzaro Super-Usagi said, as she used her "Ice Vision" to freeze the fleeing people into place without killing them. "Don't let me show you!"

"Hey, Usagi," Super-Ranma said, as he floated down toe ground. "You really ought to cool it."

"Bad idea!" Bizzaro Super-Usagi said, as she opened her mouth, and expelled her "Heat Beam" from her mouth.

"Whoa," Super-Ranma said, as he withstood the blast. Bizzaro Super-Usagi then tried to tackle Super-Ranma, only to have the Last Son of Nerima flip over, and flip Bizzaro Super-Usagi onto her back.

"Don't let me up!" Bizzaro Super-Usagi said in anger.

"Babe, I know that you're in there," Super-Ranma said gently.

"You know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, but I do," Super-Ranma said, as he gave Bizzaro Super-Usagi a deep kiss…

"Me hate that," Bizzaro Super-Usagi said with a sigh. "Don't kiss me like that again."

"I will, but only if you surrender."

"Me won't surrender…"

Meanwhile, back at LexCorps…

"It appears that the test has proved to be fruitful, Alexis," said Brainiac Usagi, as the nodes on her forehead sparked with activity. "The bizarre duplicate has failed, but has proven a theory of ours."

"Yes, but dealing with my husband will be…difficult," Alexis said. "Already, I want to surrender, just to melt in his arms."

"There is still the possibility that we can defeat him."

"I know, which is why I want to formulate a plan to rid our love for Ranma, by any means necessary."

"I shall formulate the means to succeed in that endeavor…"

Meanwhile, back at the Tendo residence…

"Akane, thank for going shopping with me," said Wasp-Ranko, as she brought in bags of female garments into the house.

"Um, my pleasure?" Akane replied, as she brought in her own bags.

"I can't believe I don't have that many clothes to wear and few outfits for my 'curse'," Wasp-Ranko said. "I mean, look at me. Don't have the figure to wear the latest fashion?"

"Ranma, look, I kind of feeling uncomfortable with you accepting this…version of you," Akane said. "I don't want a wife; I want my husband back, macho jerk and all."

"Oh, I see," Wasp-Ranko said apprehensively. "It's just that I would think that after all this time, you would accept me in every way."

"I do, Ranma. It's just that it's hard to cope with the madness that surrounds you all the time."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, I'll fix us some lunch, and we can have some girl-talk."

"Um, sure," Wasp-Ranko said with a smile. "I appreciate that."

Pause.

"But I JUST got to try these outfits though," Wasp-Ranko said, as she gathers her bags and heads for the bedroom. "Be back shortly."

And, with that, Wasp-Ranko leaves the living room…

Akane sighs, as she goes to the kitchen, where she sees American Ranma having hamburgers for lunch.

"Hey," American Ranma said between bites.

"See?" Akane said. "I warned you about being so Americanized, with your blond hair and rigged good looks."

"I'm still the same Ranma, Miss Tendo," American Ranma said. "And then some."

"Don't call me 'Miss Tendo', Ranma. I'm wife."

"For better or for worse?"

"Through sickness and health," Akane said, as she kissed American Ranma's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just to remind you that I am your wife and that expect you and the others to solve this crisis soon. I'm not going to be married to different versions of you, you know."

"Huh."

"So, what's the progress?"

"Well, we all decided to separate and track down the source of the trouble that caused our present predicament, using the new memories. Also, Iron Ranma is setting up shop at Stark Enterprises, much to Tony Stark's chagrin, while Bat Ranma has taken over the property on the outskirts of town, the one that overlooks Tokyo."

"Let me guess: where he can set up his 'Bat Cave', huh?" Akane scoffed.

"Yeah," American Ranma said with a chuckle while sweating. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

Meanwhile, in the Bat Cave, Bat Ranma broods…

"Thanks to the progress we all have been making, I have deduced that some outside force is causing our present predicament," Bat Ranma said into voice recognition software, as he looks at the monitoring screen that had both an image of the streets of Tokyo, as well as a computer screen. "Therefore, using the efforts of the Martian Ranma and the Ranzanna will be the next phase in this investigation. Meanwhile, thanks to Super-Ranma's deductive skills, we have concluded that the intended threat is my wife Usagi, who may or may not be the source of the trouble, but is certainly playing the role of the villain."

Pause.

"Furthermore, the problem has increased exponentially, with more pseudo doppelgangers appearing. Whoever is behind this problem is clearly taking advantage of Usagi and I's ability to create one thousand and one doppelgangers, and is grafting the memories of old colleagues and allies onto these doppelgangers. Furthermore, while there aren't any new super-powers being produced in these clones, this same process is using my existing powers and abilities to mimic these 'new powers'. For example, Super-Ranma's ability to generate flight is based upon the training involving chi-manipulation, while the ability generate heat vision is nothing more than a form of 'fire elemental jutsu', or martial arts chakra manipulation. Making matters worse, each doppelganger is restricted to the power set of the original. For example, I cannot generate a ki-based technique as 'Bat Ranma', and my strength levels are restricted to that of an intense athlete.

And then there is Usagi.

My hypothesis is that due to her varied abilities, which exceed my own, will be restricted as well. Although she will be truly dangerous, it is my hope that Usagi's core personality will not allow her to harm an innocent, no matter how aggressive the grafted personality is…"

As Bat Ranma continues to ponder his thoughts, he notices in one of the many monitors that a bank robbery was in progress. He squint his eyes, upon recognition of the culprit…

A few minutes later…

"Come ye, come ye, come one and all!" said Joker Usagi, as she thumped her chest while her goons tied the customers and bank tellers at First National Trust of Tokyo. "I shall liberate your money from your oppressive wallet."

"This is intolerable!" said the bank manager. "We should have a safe and respectable society free of criminal scum!"

"Intolerable? My dear bank manager, worrying about being groped in a subway car full of men SHOULD be intolerable, and yet no one is willing to do anything about it."

Pause.

"I bet you are part of THAT problem. Perhaps if you look at things MY way, you can appreciate the irony of a society who prides on respectability, and yet tolerates degradation of femininity…"

Joker Usagi turns to everyone else.

"Observe, how the façade of hypocrisy falters, when one is forced to reveal their inner truth," Joker Usagi said, as she produces a green balloon in hand.

"Now watch this next trick…"

With that, Joker Usagi pops the green balloon in front of the bank manager's face. A gas is released, as Joker Usagi stands back.

"What…what…hee…HA…HA…HAHAHAHA!"

"You can stop laughing like DON-KEY, if you tell me what you really do to get your kicks," Joker Usagi said.

"Okay, okay!" the bank manager said, as he struggled not to laugh. "I…I like buying used undergarments from vending machines! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Success!" Joker Usagi said, as she threw up confetti into the air before blowing a whistle blower. "As you can see, hypocrisy has been revealed-"

Suddenly, Bat Ranma falls through the glass ceiling.

"And here is its defender, my husband the Bat," Joker Usagi said. "Boys?"

With that, the Joker Usagi's goons circle Bat Ranma, before a fight ensues…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS32: The War between Chaos and Order! – By DSWynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R ½, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place somewhere in present time.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Wonder Ranko received word of a break-in at a local museum, the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. In fact, it was the same museum that Ranma and Usagi's humanitarian efforts, the Phoenix Foundation, regularly donate money and various artifacts to.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this place as a possible target," Wonder Ranko, as she initiated her 'Invisible Plane' to go into hover mode. Sure, she could simply fly on her own, but with Alexis Usagi and the Legion of Bunnies running around, Wonder Ranko couldn't take a chance of his insane wife getting the tactical advantage.

"Wonder Ranko to Martian Ranma," Wonder Ranko said, as she tapped the telepathic earplug with her free hand. "I'm in position."

"Good," Martian Ranma replied, as he floated in a lotus position in the Tendo Dojo. Since Bat Ranma was busy dealing with Joker Usagi at the First National Trust of Tokyo, Martian Ranma has to coordinate activities of both the Avenging Ranma(s) and the Justice Ranma(s).

"Keep us appraise of your situation, Wonder Ranko," Martian Ranma said.

"Will do. Wonder Ranko: out."

Martian Ranma sighed, as he continued with his meditation. He was searching for his counterpart: the Manhunter Usagi, who just happened to be a white Martian. He felt that Manhunter Usagi would prove to be a dangerous foe, especially since all Martians, regardless of "color", had telepathic and shapeshifting abilities…

"Boy, are you going to sit there all day, or help me place these bets?" Genma said, as he stuck his head into the dojo.

"Father, I am busy trying to track down my wayward wife," Martian Ranma said. "Besides, don't you have more things to worry about?"

"What do you mean by that-?"

"Pops, there you are!" said Hulkma, as he grabs Genma with his giant hands. "Me want to spar now!"

"Ulp!" Genma said in surprised, as he is pulled away, similarly like the famous scene from the original "King Kong".

"Ahhhhh!" Genma yelled, as he is taken away for a sparring session.

Martian Ranma sighed, as he continued to focus his thoughts. At the same time, one of the Usagi(s) phased through the wall.

"Hello, Ranma," Manhunter Usagi said, as she grinned nastily. Her eyes were red, her hair and skin were white, but her mouth was nothing but a row of shark-like teeth.

"It's time to play…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"Give it up, Joker Usagi," Bat Ranma said, as he kept an eye on his wife, Joker Usagi. He had made short work of Joker Usagi's goons.

"Oh, my husband, you've saved me!" Joker Usagi said, as she feigned tears.

Bat Ranma squint his eyes.

"You've saved me…for this!" Joker Usagi said, as produces a gift wrapped box in front of the Dark Samura. It opens up to reveal a clown doll that held a bazooka in its arms.

Bat Ranma immediately leaps out of the way, as the doll's bazooka discharged.

"Who-hoo!" Joker Usagi said, as she begins to make her escape.

With a sigh, Bat Ranma produces a special gun from his utility belt, aims it, and discharges it.

"Oof!" Joker Usagi said, as she is snared in a Bat Net. "No fair!"

"Bat Ranma to Martian Ranma, I have Joker Usagi," Bat Ranma said, as he tapped his telepathic plug. When he didn't get a response, he immediately switched frequencies.

"Bat Ranma to Wonder Ranko, come in," Bat Ranma said…

At the museum, Wonder Ranko was in a pitch battle with Cheetah Usagi.

"RRWWOR!" Cheetah Usagi said, as she tried to claw her opponent at superspeed.

"I'm kind of busy, Bat Ranma," Wonder Ranko said, as she twists her upper body just enough to give Cheetah Usagi a right cross that sent her through a support column.

"Great Hera!" Wonder Ranko said, as she poured on her own super-speed to reach over and re-support the support column.

"Urgh!" Wonder Ranko said, as she uses her super-strength to support the broken column.

Just then, Cheetah Usagi sprung to strike, only to receive a boot to the face.

"Ow!" Cheetah Usagi cried out. "That was mean!"

"You're the one who is attacking me, Usagi," Wonder Ranko said. "And what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Alexis Usagi thinks that the only way we can defeat you is to remove our love from you," Cheetah Usagi said.

"Usagi, you're my wife and my best friend, but that's insane."

"Duh!" said Joker Usagi, as she is carried in a bubble of the Green Lantern Ranma, as he and Sinestro Usagi fly into the museum hall with Bat Ranma. "You think-?"

"I'm glad you are well, Wonder Ranko," Bat Ranma said. "You need a hand?"

"You think?" Wonder Ranko replied.

"Let me take care of that," Green Lantern Ranma said, as he creates a solid light construct with his power ring. He then moved it to support the broken pillar, taking Wonder Ranko's place in the process.

"Thanks," Wonder Ranko said. "Wait, why is Sinestro Usagi…not in custody or something?"

"Because I have better things to do that play Alexis Usagi's games," Sinestro Usagi said as she folds her arms.

"She wanted me to take her out on a proper date," Green Lantern Ranma said.

"Humph."

"From my observations, none of the Usagi(s) are 'evil', just 'dark," Bat Ranma said.

"And, apparently, some are hygienic," Joker Usagi said, as she chuckles.

Wonder Ranko turns towards Cheetah Usagi, who was giving herself a "cat bath".

"Usagi, stop that!" Wonder Ranko yelled.

"What?" Cheetah Usagi said innocently.

"Anyway, we need to regroup back at the Tendo Compound," Bat Ranma said. "I've lost contact with the Martian Ranma earlier."

"Will do, Bat Ranma," Green Lantern Ranma said. "But, after Cheetah Usagi is done with her, er, business…

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Legion of Bunnies…

"I cannot believe we lost the advantage!" Alexis Usagi said.

"That is because you are too focused, Frau Alexis," said Baroness Usagi (a masked Usagi wearing a tight, purple outfit). "My 'Mistresses of Bunnies' had agreed to ally ourselves with your 'Injustice Bunnies' because of your plan to rid our love for the Ranma(s). I have yet to believe that you are as capable as you claim to be."

"Brainiac Usagi is still working on the means of severing our matrimonial link with the Ranma(s)," Alexis Usagi said. "In the mean time, we need to take the fight to the Ranma(s) in order to buy us some time."

"On that, I will consider," Baroness Usagi said, as she turns towards her Mistress of Bunnies. "Enchanting Usagi?"

"Thank you, my dear Baroness," said the Enchanting Usagi, as she tossed her hair aside. "I will implement the appropriate measures, by attack obliquely."

"Proceed, then," Baroness Usagi replied. "While that is going on, I, the Terrible Usagi, and the Pink Whip will directly deal with our counterparts…"

The Terrible Usagi was a savage, and more muscular, version of Usagi, complete with battle axe, while the Pink Whip was a Usagi in full armor with the ability to use electro-whips.

"I can't wait to do battle with Ranma Thor," Terrible Usagi said, as she licked her battle axe.

"Oh, please," said the Pink Whip, who spoke in a Russian accent. "The only 'battle' you care about is the one on your back with the Odinson."

"Must we go there?" Terrible Usagi said. "I may be a 'Barbarian Princess', but I…I still have needs, you know!"

"Enough!" Baroness Usagi said. "We move out!"

"As you wish, Baroness," the Enchanting Usagi said, as she cast her teleportation, causing the Mistresses of Bunnies to disappear.

"Oy," Alexis Usagi said, as she rubbed her head. "Must I be embarrassed by these…simpletons?"

Suddenly, the monitor closest to her, activates.

"Mrs. Saotome, your assortment wigs have come for your approval," said an aide from Tokyo LexCorp building.

"And it gets worse…"

Meanwhile, Manhunter Usagi presses her attack on the Martian Ranma.

"Submit, darling," Manhunter Usagi, as she levels a telepathic blast.

"You know I can't lose, you know," Martian Ranma said.

"That remains to be seen," Manhunter Usagi said, as she suddenly stretches her arms deliver a solid blow.

"Oof!" Martian Ranma yelped, as he falls back.

"When we become one, we will become a Yellow Martian," Manhunter Usagi said.

"If that happens, we will seek to conquer this world in fire," Martian Ranma said. "Remember what happened when Rei tried to get over her fear of fire, without the need of becoming Sailor Mars?"

"I do recall her evolving into Fernus," Manhunter Usagi said. "Why do you think I want us to merge?"

"…"

"Don't worry, dear," Manhunter Usagi said, as she opened her mouth wide enough to fit a man-size body. "The merging won't hurt…much."

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do," Martian Ranma said, as he delivers a solid telepathic bolt straight into Manhunter Usagi's mind, negating the influence of the White Martians.

"Oh!" Manhunter Usagi said, as she shook her head, as she begins to collapse.

"I have you," Martian Ranma said, as he holds his wife.

"I'm sorry, my darling," Manhunter Usagi said. "I just…I just want to behave like some alien predator."

"This new condition of yours is being influenced by your normal xenomorphic tendencies."

"I just…I just want this nightmare to be over."

"It will, I promise."

And, with that, the couple kiss, and does so for a long time…

"Get a room, you two!" Nabiki said, as she walks by the door of the Tendo Dojo while eating a snack.

"So much for a romantic moment…"

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension...

"It appears that one aspect of the Lord Ranma and Princess Serena have resolved their differences," said Dr. Fate, as he confronted the Lords of Chaos and Order, which had set up the bizarre arrangement to begin with.

"Can you restore them to normal now?" asked Lady Tsunami of the Chousin.

"We agree," said the collective will of Order.

"We don't," said the collective will of Chaos.

"And as the representative of Kismet, I will side Order on this one," Dr. Fate said.

"Motion carried," said Order and Chaos in unison, as Ranma and Usagi were returned to normal...

Later, back on Earth...

"I still can't believe that you had my powers and personality," said Superman, as he and Commander America discussed recent matters with Ranma and Usagi at Cafe Americana.

"I have the same concerns as well," Commander America said.

"Well, go figure," Ranma (aka "Ronin") said with a shrug, as he sipped his coffee, with have his mask raised. "All I know is that whatever happened to us, it is over."

"And you and Usagi won't manifest these abilities again?" Superman asked. "Or disposition?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Just then, a slick vehicle with a bat motif pulls up to near the open area of the cafe. The hatch opens up, and...

"Hey," said Bat-Usagi, as she waved a friendly wave to her friends and husband.

"How did you get Batman's 'wheels'?" Superman asked.

"I hacked into his files through the Oracle Network."

"See what I mean?" Ronin said.

**Fin.**


End file.
